


Summertime blues

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7. blue + 10. not wearing that + princess mechanic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime blues

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while and someone advised me to choose numbers from a list of prompts that I liked the best.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Griffin!" 

Raven didn't imagine coming home to their apartment from her walk to the sight of her roommate naked. Then again, this is Clarke. In the awful summer heat, Raven should have known better. 

"Hello to you too, Raven," snarks Clarke from her spot by the window. She's standing in front of the weasel, a canvas propped up. Hair in bun on top of her head, palette in her hand, not a single item of clothing on. If Raven spends a little too long staring at her ass, well, that's not for you to judge. 

"What are you doing?" 

Clarke looks up from where she's mixing the paints to make the _right_ shade of blue.

"Are you blind, or just stupid?" she asks, cocking an eyebrow. 

"I mean," Raven flops down on the couch, "what are you doing _naked_." 

"I don't know if you've noticed, but the temperature is so high I'm starting to think we're not in DC but in Mordor." 

Raven hums and nods her head. She watches Clarke paint. There's something soothing about it, her precise movements and pink tongue peeking out from her mouth. She takes a picture to send to Clarke later. 

"Hey, Clarke." 

"Hm?" 

"Nice rack." 

A paintbrush hits her head. It leaves a streak of blue in her hair.


End file.
